Perfect
by Raindropshidemytears
Summary: Life had never been better and the best is they have told each other how they feel. My first One- shot PLEASE R&R!


Life was never better for Renton and Eureka

"I love you, Eureka."

"I love you too, Renton," They said as they floated down after their first kiss.

They found themselves in a forest and realized they were in Belforest.

"Eureka, I'm going to ask you something and you can say yes or no, but I have to ask you," Renton spat out in a rush.

"What is it?" Eureka asked with a very confused look on her face.

"O.K, here it goes. Eureka, ever since you landed in my house a few years ago…" Eureka blushed from remembering that day.

"I realized that I had feelings for you, but I was too shy to admit it…" Now it was Renton's turn to blush, but Eureka didn't notice, because to her Renton spent most of his life that colour.

"But I need to ask you something." Renton got down on one knee and took a deep breath. Eureka remained confused, because she had no idea what Renton was doing. "Will you marry me?" Renton sort of mumbled that bit, but Eureka heard him and then there was a question.

"What's marry?" Renton went blank and stared. "Um… well…" He was cut off by Eureka,

"Ha-ha, you should have seen the look on your face. Of course I'll marry you," Eureka shouted and Renton almost fainted from relief, having to explain what marriage was was not his idea of fun. He thought quickly about where they were and he remembered that Grandpa Axle's house was a 10 minute walk away. They started walking in that direction when Renton realised something,

"I need to get a ring, we must go the other way."

Once Renton got the most simple, yet beautiful ring he put it on Eureka

"Perfect," They said in unison and started laughing.

On the Gekko, everyone was worried. Holland most of all, because he and Talho where going to have a baby boy in about 2 hours.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, what am I meant to do? I know, get Mischa." He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Talho scream,

"Get Mischa, baka, I'm going into labour!" Holland ran so fast that he almost knocked Gidget off her feet.

"Watch it! Pregnant ladies fiancé coming through!" Gidget just stared then screamed and ran to Talho and to tell everyone she saw that Talho was in labour. Then she stopped.

"Did he say fiancé?" Then she ran to Talho and to tell everyone that she saw that Talho was in labour and that Talho and Holland were finally going to tie the knot.

Back at Grandpa Axle's house, there was a crisis.

"Children, you gonna be late for school!" Grandpa Axle shouted and then screamed.

"We're comi…" The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Maeter. She got to the door then screamed

"What's wrong?" Grandpa Axle asked and then just stared at his grandson.

"Hi Grand…" and then Renton got swept up in a huge hug by Grandpa Axle.

"I've missed you soooo much, Renton." He said with a tear.

"I've missed you too, Grandpa, but I've got to tell you and the children something." Renton then turned to the kids,

"You three can miss school today." Then quickly added,

"Just today." and blocked his ears from the scream of happiness and the Thank you's.

"What is it?" Axle asked worriedly.

"EurekaandIaregettingmarried," Renton said quickly then Eureka said,

"I think what Renton meant to say was that he and I are getting married." Renton smiled in gratitude and the house fell silent and then there was a huge scream from all the kids and a 'congrats, hope you two will be happy together' vibe from Axle.

Back on the Gekko, Holland was dead meat and Talho was in labour and very calm about it too. Holland was worried she was on drugs or something, cause aren't the contraction things meant to hurt or something?

"Are you sure you're o.k?" Holland asked, still scared that his future wife might have a habit that he didn't know about.

"I'm fine, Mischa says I have about an hour or so till I bring a new life into this world, but it does tingle a bit."

"A bit? I thought you where meant to be in excruciating pain when you go into labour, aren't you?"

"I am, just I don't show it as much as you do," Talho said nonchalantly.

"Oh so now I'm weak. Well, at least I know you're not on drugs." He said then he regretted it.

"You thought I was on drugs with a life inside me. Holland Novak, you are dead meat! OWWWWWWWW that one hurt!"

"MISCHA, WHERE ARE YOU, TALHO FINALLY ADMITTED TO THE PAIN AND THAT'S NOT NORMALLLLLLL!" Holland shouted sooo hard the roof shook and that he earned a whack on the head from Talho then one from Mischa when she came in and a talking to.

"OWWWW! That hurt both times."

"Grandpa, when are we gonna see Holland, Talho and everyone on the Gekko again?" Renton asked as he and Axle were working in the garage a week and a half after he and Eureka got back.

"Well… o.k. I can't keep it from you longer… They are coming to visit this afternoon, but you can't tell Eureka, because what I'm about to tell you is top secret."

Renton froze thinking someone had died.

"Holland and Talho have had their baby and are getting married on Saturday."

"Grandpa, that's two days. How are we gonna get everything ready on time?"

"Don't worry, the service is gonna be on the Gekko so everything is already ready."

"Grandpa, that's great news. Wait, did you tell them Eureka and I are getting married?"

"No, of course not. That's your news to tell, not mine."

"Thanks, Grandpa, I felt the same way."

"Renton!!" Eureka's voice echoed all over the house.

"Eureka, what is it" Renton asked as he ran into the house.

"Renton, I just got a phone call from the hospital. Maeter got hit by a car."

Eureka burst into tears.

"Grandpa, we need to go to the hospital immediately, can I take the truck?"

"Sure, Renton."

At the hospital, Renton got the shock of his life. His future wife was a better actress then he thought, because when he got to the hospital he didn't see Maeter in a hospital bed, but Talho and Holland each with a baby in their arms.

"Talho, you had twins!" Eureka screeched.

"Yip," Talho beamed "It surprised me too, Mischa kept the ultra sound pictures so I never knew. Their names are Jasmine and Liam. "

"Well Eureka and I have news for you as well." He took a breath-a really deep breath, because he did not want to see the look on Holland's face when he told him that he and Eureka were getting married.

"What is it?" Holland said, very impatiently.

"We're getting married," Renton said then wished he hadn't, because Holland went red-and not the blushing kind, the I'm-ready-to-kill-you-then-stuff-you-with-garlic-fry-you-then-eat-you kind. Then multiply that by 100,000,000.

"Congratulations," Talho said happily and went off with Eureka to talk about the wedding and to give her the sex talk, but Renton forgot about that instantly, because he was running for his life from Holland and the baby. After the sex talk, Talho turned around and saw the scene, then she started running and screaming at Holland for running at the baby. Eureka was standing with the baby and didn't know what to do and then she started running after them, because she wanted to give Talho the baby back, and to go stop Holland from brutally murdering her fiancée.

"Talho, take the baby and Holland, don't hurt Renton."

"Holland, give me that baby, don't you ever run with him like that and Renton and Eureka, love each other and they are going to get married whether you like it or not," Talho said and then hit him over the head and then Eureka did the same, because he almost murdered her fiancée. I mean, you would too even if you meant to be sweet natured, right, right?

The wedding on Saturday was wonderful. Talho look beautiful and Eureka was the maid of honour. Holland looked really handsome in a Tux, but somehow he could not leave the ascot out of the suit.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest finally said, Talho and Holland were finally husband and wife and Renton and Eureka were getting married the following week. One last thing- month after Renton and Eureka got married and went on their honeymoon Eureka found out she was expecting a girl… and a boy.


End file.
